


My Anam

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Sort Of, The War is done, both Antok and Kolivan have male and female parts, but it got slightly more smutty than I was intending, it's just, let kolivan and antok rest, nobody dies in this story, nope - Freeform, not happening, sorry grandma, yeah - Freeform, your granddaughter can be slightly naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Kolivan nearly loses his soul more than once.





	My Anam

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes: I decided to make this kind of an after scene of my other fic Hope Comes From the Smallest Places (YES I STILL NEED TO FINISH IT I KNOW!!), fik’irē is Amharic for my love, while anam is Scots Gaelic for soul (Thank you Google Translate!), and finally, there is some post coital snuggling and cuddling and feelings in general, and towards the end there might be some stuff implied (okay, little more than implied) Just a heads up if that’s not your cup of tea.

The war was finally over.

Kolivan hadn’t thought he would live to see the day, much l less enjoy it with Antok. After a night of revelry and… other activities, Kolivan slowly woke, feeling sore in all the right places, with only a sheet to keep Antok and himself somewhat modest. It was still the early morning on New Daibazaal, the skies just beginning to grow light. Kolivan rested his head on his mate’s bare chest, feeling his heart beating steadily with each breath he took.

The Blade of Marmora leader thanked the stars that he had not lost this. When the druid had struck Antok from behind and had watched him fall, Kolivan had felt his heart shatter. When he had learned that his mate still lived and was being held by the Empire, his heart had shattered again at knowing he had left Antok behind.

After they had rescued him, Kolivan had begged forgiveness from his comatose mate, feeling his heart beginning to break once more as he held Antok’s limp hand, promising his love and more before if he would return to Kolivan, glancing down at Antok’s hand when it had lightly squeezed his in return. Kolivan had watched as Antok had opened his eyes, a smile gracing his face as he had mumbled, “There is nothing to forgive, Kolivan. No matter where this path takes us, you will always have my heart.”

Now, after deca-phoebs of fighting for survival and peace, after so much sacrifice, they had finally won. Kolivan felt a claw gently caress his face, starting slightly at the touch. “Beloved?” Antok rumbled questioningly. Kolivan touched his face, feeling wet streaks on his fur from crying. When had that happened, he wondered. He shook his head, nuzzling further into his mate. “I am fine Antok,” he said quietly. “I am just grateful to have you at my side.”

The larger Galra purred reassuringly to Kolivan, holding his mate close. “I will never willingly leave you again, fik’irē. Not until you wish me to.” He murmured, gently running his claws through Kolivan’s head fur. Kolivan shook his head, sitting up so he could look Antok in the eye. “Never,” he said fiercely. “You are my anam, without you by my side I am…” Antok didn’t let him finish, rolling Kolivan onto his back and kissing him silent.

When they broke for air, Antok rested his head against Kolivan’s, breathing in time with his mate. "As I said” he whispered as began to nuzzle Kolivan’s neck, “I will never willingly leave you.” He bit down on the mating mark, causing Kolivan to gasp and claw at Antok’s back. He felt his slit grow slick, his toes curling as the pleasure began to build.

“Antok!” He gasped out his mate’s name when he felt those large fingers slide in and curl inside him. Antok continued to suckle and lick the mark while simultaneously adding more digits to his slit, causing Kolivan to squirm and writhe under his tender ministrations. Before Kolivan peaked, Antok withdrew his fingers, drawing back to watch his mate.

“My anam,” Antok murmured, kissing his nearly blissed out mate deeply as he took himself in hand and slid into the dripping slit fully. Kolivan moaned around his lips, his eyes shutting closed as Antok began to move slowly in and out. This was not the first time they had mated but Antok was always gentle, allowing Kolivan to adjust to his larger member.

Kolivan held onto Antok’s shoulders, quiet moans falling from his lips as his mate took him tenderly. Finally, after a few doboshes of slow thrusting, Kolivan nodded that he was ready for more. Antok began thrusting faster immediately, causing obscene sounds as skin slapping against skin. Kolivan was nearly screaming when Antok hit just the right spot inside him, causing his slit to tighten as the pleasure washed over him.

Kolivan knew he and Antok were close, his slit growing wetter as it prepared to take the impending knot. “A-Ant…” he tried to warn his mate that he was close but there was no need. Antok growled loudly, suddenly grabbing Kolivan’s thighs and pushing them back and apart, giving him more access to his dripping hole and shoving his knot in as he bit down once more on the mating bite.

Kolivan did scream then, coming as the knot filled him, as Antok’s seed filled him to the brim, and as endorphins were released from the bite. But Antok continued to thrust hard and fast through the orgasm, causing Kolivan to scream from the overstimulation, until Antok finally stilled, grunting as the knot truly expanded and locked them together.

They were both gasping for air, Kolivan twitching as his body came down from the orgasm. He flinched slightly when Antok moved them to their sides, causing the knot to pull on his slit. Antok held him close, grooming the sweat from wherever he could reach as Kolivan closed his eyes, purring in contentment as he nuzzled closer.

They both knew they should get up, that there was much to be done still. But they had given everything and more to the universe, it could let them have a varga or two to be selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> (HOLY CRAP THAT GOT SLIGHTLY SMUTTIER THAN I THOUGHT. O///////O)


End file.
